Violet
by EasternSunflower
Summary: "If only people knew what he had done, they might not be so eager to push him out of the way, maybe L would deem him better than simple 'Backup'." Rated M for violence, gore. Practice, letting my inner morbidity transfer to our BB's actions. Multi-chap.


**Author's Note= No real plots in here. These are just me practicing my gore and violence. ^.^ Constructive cirticism is wanted and needed. There will be other chapters in here. The song for the title is Violet by The Birthday Massacre (which I don't own). There will be a part of the song at the beginning of each chapter of this. And when the song is complete, then this is complete. And if I need more practice, I'll start another song. =) Enjoy.**

* * *

****

_"The tragic comedy divine,  
Paints the way to peace of mind,  
Leaving shallow lovers far behind."_

Cries in the night weren't enough to satisfy Beyond Birthday. He slowly crept out into daylight, wearing a black hoodie and loose jeans. A seemingly innocent, if not a bit shady looking man to those who didn't know what was hiding beneath the surface. His walking was swift, barely a sound made as he strode to the place where his "artistic" desires would be fulfilled.

He was quiet as night, though he now worked in the sun, nothing was to ruin his mood, his need to accomplish something more than a disaster in the dark. He entered silently, with nothing but a sharp intake of breath to show his excitement. He stalked quietly into his chosen victim's room, seeing the dark haired woman sound asleep with her husband laying just as quietly beside her. Naomi Misora and Raye Penber. They slept surprisingly deep for trained FBI agents, but this all worked in Beyond's favor.

Silently he stabbed the husband, and relished in his scream of both pain and surprise, which awoke his darling dearest, the mother of his soon to be born child. Ignoring all screams of protests, threats, and even pleas he stabbed the man in the collar bone, and watched as the color drained from his face. Beyond was not done with his corpse yet, though. His patience was wearing thin as the woman continued to scream pleas at him, a few threats mixed in.

Showing his displeasure to the world Beyond stabbed harder and more franticly. Blood splattered the walls, floors, bed and his own face. He watched with satisfaction as Raye Penber's numbers decreased dramatically. Beyond allowed his signature smile to creep onto his face as said numbers reached zero, and bid the man farewell as his name faded.

He slowly turned his attention to the sobbing woman, observing her pathetic behavior for some time before dropping the useless corpse of the father-to-be. Alerted by the sound of her love's falling to the ground, Naomi Misora attempted, in vain to fight off the serial murderer. Beyond wasn't having any of her resistance, he had tasted blood, and he wanted more.

Beyond wanted to spin a web of blood, use L's own puppet to paint him a picture. But L didn't matter right now, all Beyond was focused on was the terrified woman who had fallen as low as to plead with him. Instead he ignored her, rushing in for a quick stab to her ribcage. He pulled the knife downwards, allowing her screams of agony to suffice his need for a short while.

He hit the woman harshly with the blunt side of his kitchen knife, before continuing to cause her external harm with his chosen weapon. Oh, no, he wouldn't want to hurt the treasure Naomi was carrying. That was something he'd like to save for later.

He stepped back to admire his work, the mother lay battered and broken; just how he wanted her. Beyond Birthday once again stabbed her upper ribcage, drawing another, deeper line down with a surgeon's skill. Realizing what the killer was doing, she weakly pleaded for him to stop, all her energy beginning to fade.

Beyond opened the wound with his hands, loving the way her blood spurted out of the wound, coating everything around them in blood. Red, red, beautiful blood. Reaching in, he claimed his prize from the bleeding woman's still active womb, still slightly surprised when the small child began to cry. Holding said baby up, he then proceeded to step roughly on the unneeded woman's face, effectively ending her life. Beyond didn't bother wishing her farewell.

He vaguely noticed the child was a girl, not that it mattered. He walked to a fairly pristine wall, one with minimal blood on it. And with all his force, Beyond Birthday smashed the wailing baby into said wall, basking in the way all noise stopped, all sounds except for the repeated bashing of said child against the wall. Once he was satisfied that the child was mutilated, he bid it good-bye, pulling the kitchen knife out of the little girl's mother and pinning her into the wall through her head.

Stepping back, Beyond Birthday admired his work. Blood was everywhere, on the walls, on the bed, on the floor, and on himself. Beyond pulled his hoodie back over his blood stained shirt, not remembering when he had taken it off during the fun. Silent as before, he stalked into the kitchen and pulled a single jar of strawberry jam out of Naomi Misora and Raye Penber's fridge, ignoring the blood stains that were left and smiling to himself as he left. If only people knew what he had done, they might not be so eager to push him out of the way, maybe L would deem him better than simple "Backup".


End file.
